1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tubular textile insert for strengthening material such as composite plastic material: it also refers to an apparatus for manufacturing this insert.
2. Prior Art
It is well know in the industry of composite material for strengthening plastic or similar material, particularly with tubular textile inserts. As we are already aware, the final properties of the composite material obtained, prinicipally take into account the positioning of the strengthening threads in the piece.
It is more general nowadays, that in order to obtain the high performance material, one draws up the fabric cuts from semi-manual positioning, the reproducibility of which sometimes uncertain.
In order to obtain multi-direction inserts a single-direction stack of elementary layers, combined with binding threads is produced. In any case, this binding stitching is uncertain and often crosses the roving or the threads of each single-direction layer which damages the deformation of the whole thing by preventing the slippage of the threads against each other.
The invention alleviates these disadvantages. It is aimed at a tubular textile insert of the type in question, which can be produced economically and automatically, and in which the threads can slide against each other.